


Weekend Sleepover

by kazu_hrsk



Category: SideM - Fandom, THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Anime: The iDOLM@STER SideM, Fluff, M/M, it's basically just Haruna and Shiki being cute dorks xD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 05:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazu_hrsk/pseuds/kazu_hrsk
Summary: Haruna's mother is away for the weekend, so what can he do all by himself? Of course he chooses to invite his boyfriend over, who is nobody else than the hyper mega max Shiki.A fluffy story with random dorky moments.





	1. Friday

**Author's Note:**

> My first SideM fanfic!! It's nothing too extreme, just a compilation of Shiki and Haruna being adorable together xD Hope you enjoy!

„I‘ll get going now, or else I will miss the train. Have fun together, you two. And don’t destroy the whole apartment.” Miss Wakazato said as she was walking to the door with her luggage, giggling after that last statement.  
“We will be careful.” her son Haruna replied, following her to the door. Himself was followed by his boyfriend Shiki, who wanted to say goodbye too. “Have fun on your trip as well!”  
“Yeah!” the younger boy exclaimed. “I will make sure Harunacchi doesn’t set everything on fire-ssu.” he added with a cheeky smile and ignored the fake glare his boyfriend gave him. 

The woman laughed and put on her shoes before saying goodbye to the teenagers and leaving. Haruna had gifted her a voucher for a spa weekend at the hot springs that he bought with the extra money he earned after HighxJoker’s last successful live concert. He thought that she deserved it after all the hard work she did. Additionally, it was nice for him to have a weekend for himself too. Not that he didn’t enjoy her company, but having time for yourself and doing whatever you want was fun too every once in a while. Especially if you invited your cheerful hyper boyfriend over to make your weekend even more fun.

Shiki, who was already dressed in his pink Kumacchi sleepwear, let himself fall on the comfortable sofa in the living room and grabbed the green Kumacchi cushion that was on it. He was happy that Haruna liked his last birthday present so much that he chose to display it on the sofa for every visitor to see.  
“Do you really have to go to work today-ssu?” he asked with an obviously disappointed tone in his voice and played with the pillow’s bear ears.  
“I do, but don’t worry, on Fridays I only work on the construction site, so I should be back home shortly after midnight.”  
“Only…?” Shiki repeated quietly and pulled the pillow to his chest into a hug. He admired Haruna for being so hardworking, but he also wished he could take it easier. Sometimes, he even worked multiple part-time jobs a day, that was mega insane!

Haruna bent over his lover and gave him a sweet kiss on the forehead.  
“Stop being so pouty, I will be home all day tomorrow and on Sunday. Then we can do whatever we want, whenever we want!” he tried to cheer up the younger boy.  
Shiki just let out a small groan. Then, his face suddenly lit up into a sparkling grin and he grabbed his boyfriend’s face, one hand on each cheek.  
“I will wait for you with yummy donuts, Harunacchi! I will decorate them myself!” he proudly declared. “I’m so hyper mega MAX pumped, I don’t know if I will even be able to sleep tonight-ssu!”

The older boy chuckled and placed his hands over Shiki’s, moving them away from his face and holding them tightly.  
“I can’t wait to taste your yummy donuts then, Shiki.” he kissed both hands and then let them go. Now that Shiki’s mood was great again, he could leave for work without feeling guilty. “See you, I will try to be home as early as possible.”  
“Bye bye-shuuuu!” the black-haired boy waved with a cute smile and watched Haruna leave the apartment.

He was now alone in his boyfriend’s home for at least five hours. What could he even do in the meantime, except buying the donuts and decorating them?  
Of course it was not the first time he slept over, he already knew all the things Haruna had so that they can entertain themselves. But he has never been by himself, so it felt different now. He was very excited to spend the entire weekend just with his Harunacchi!

He buried his head into the pillow and snuggled it. It smelled just like Haruna… has he been cuddling it a lot too? Shiki sure hoped so. And he hoped that Haruna was thinking of him when cuddling the pillow. He just loved him so much… he wanted this weekend to be the best hyper ageage tension weekend ever!  
That’s why he needed to get those donuts as fast as possible. He got up and put a jacket over his Kumacchi sleep shirt and regular sweat pants over his Kumacchi shorts. Since the nearest bakery was just around the corner, he would be back quickly and not many people would see him in this sloppy outfit. 

When he came back with a box of four plain donuts, he evenly positioned them on a larger plate in the kitchen and looked for powdered sugar to create a delicious icing. He opened one cabinet, two cabinets… where could it be? At the third cabinet, he was finally lucky. He saw the white box on a higher shelf and tried to reach for it.  
“Just…a little...more...ssu…” he muttered to himself and went on tiptoe. With a little leap, he finally managed to grab it. “Yaaaaay, finally gotcha-” he stretched his arms out into a victory pose, causing a glass from a lower shelf to fall out and land on the ground, shattering into little shards.

Shiki let out a loud gasp and stared at the mess he had just created.  
“Uuuuuu noooo...what did I do-ssu?!” he grabbed his head with both hands and kneeled down next to the shards. He carefully picked them up and threw them in the trashcan. What will Haruna say when he finds out? Or even worse, his mother???  
“OW!” Shiki yelled when the last shard left a little cut on his right index finger. Of course it had to be the very last one…

He rushed to the bathroom and let cold water run over his finger before wrapping a bandage around it. When he went back to the kitchen, he sighed and finally started to make the icing. He added green and pink food colouring, as well as matching apple and strawberry flavours. Sprinkles couldn’t be left out either, they were obligatory! He scattered the colourful and heart-shaped sprinkles over the donuts and also wrote “I love you-ssu!” on each donut with the leftover icing. 

The final outcome was quite satisfactory. The two green and two pink donuts looked even more delicious than before, and they smelled great! Shiki grabbed the plate and placed it on the coffee table in the living room. The kitchen counter was a colourful mess, but he fortunately managed to clean it without any further accidents.  
To kill more time, Shiki decided to read some of the manga that he and Haruna had bought together the other day. He flopped on the sofa once again and got started.

\---

Just as Haruna had predicted it, he arrived back home just a few minutes after midnight. He took off his shoes, threw his bag in the corner and stretched.  
“I’m home!” he exclaimed as he saw the light in the living room still being on. Slightly surprised at not receiving a loud cheerful reply, he walked towards the light source to see what Shiki was doing.  
What he saw in the living room made him smile immediately.

His boyfriend was peacefully sleeping on the sofa, a few manga being scattered around him, his pink Kumacchi earphones in his ears and the green pillow in his grasp. The green and pink donuts on the coffee table were very pleasant to look at too.  
So much for ‘I’m so hyper mega MAX pumped, I don’t know if I will even be able to sleep tonight-ssu!’.  
Haruna chuckled and bent over him, about to pick him up and bring him to bed. But what stopped him was hearing a faint familiar song that was playing through Shiki’s earphones.

_Saikin genkinai yatte kanjitara_  
_Ote o HAISHAKU omou mama ni narashite miyou_  
_Oto ni awasete RIZUMU o irechaunda_  
_Yuukidashite iza CHARENJI!_

Was Shiki seriously listening to Haruna‘s solo “Seishun! Satisfaction”? It was not really the type of calm song that could help someone fall asleep, since it was a very energetic song. But knowing Shiki, Haruna wasn’t surprised that he listened to that song specifically. Haruna listened to Shiki’s solo “Saikou COUNT UP!” very often too, actually. It always brightened his mood. He smiled and carefully removed Shiki’s glasses and the earphones, pausing the song on Shiki’s phone. He then proceeded to pick him up and carry him to his bed. 

With his stomach letting out a hungry growl, Haruna returned to the living room and ate one green and one pink donut. Both of them were so delicious...Shiki did a great job with the icing and sprinkles. Of course he left the other two donuts for Shiki to eat when he wakes up.  
Despite being exhausted, he hopped in the shower to quickly freshen himself up. He didn’t want his boyfriend to sleep next to a huge human stinky sock. His part-time job at the construction site was the most physically strenuous one after all. 

Now smelling like fresh funky Kumacchi blueberry body lotion, Haruna finally felt ready to go to bed too. As Shiki was lying on his side, Haruna positioned himself behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Snuggling his face into the back of Shiki’s head and feeling his soft, nice-smelling hair, he let out a small pleased sigh, closed his eyes and fell asleep in no time.


	2. Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the longest out of the three! It's so fun writing about these two... I love these dorks <3

Haruna opened his eyes and yawned, but he realized that he could not move much. Feeling a warm, soft breathing on his chest, he looked down, finding the cause for him not being able to move. Shiki was snuggling up against his chest, his head buried under Haruna's chin. Haruna smiled and enjoyed feeling Shiki's fluffy hair on his skin. He wondered what time it was. Trying not to wake up his boyfriend, he slowly reached for his phone on the nightstand and checked the time. 8 AM... that was pretty early for a Saturday morning. 

Maybe Haruna could prepare some breakfast to surprise his lover. Some pancakes with chocolate milk would surely make him happy.   
As if Shiki sensed that Haruna was about to get up, he immediately wrapped his arms around his hips and held him tightly.   
"E-eh?" The ginger-haired boy looked down just to see a wide grin on Shiki's face, followed by a cheeky giggle.   
"You think you can escape my mega mighty grip-ssu? Not without my permission." 

Shiki rolled over to lie on Haruna's body, pinning him to the bed.   
"Hey, get off me, you're heavy!" Haruna joked with a smirk.   
"H-HEAVY-SSU???? I will show you!! Hyper mega kiss attack-ssu, go!" The younger boy quickly kissed multiple parts of Haruna's face, ending his so-called attack with a big passionate kiss on the lips.   
The drummer licked his lips after that last kiss and pulled his boyfriend into a tight hug. Sometimes he just felt like squeezing him, he was just too cute!   
"Harunacchiiiii..." He heard a muffled voice in his arms. "I can't breathe!!"   
"Fine, fine..." He smiled and loosened his grip.

After a little more cuddling time, they walked (or hopped, in Shiki's case) to the kitchen to make breakfast together.   
"Huh, what happened to your finger?" Haruna remarked after seeing the bandage on Shiki's right index finger.   
"O-oh, uuuh..." Shiki nervously started and looked down. "While I was out to get the donuts yesterday, I saw this mega cute kitty next to the bakery, so of course I went to pet it-ssu! But all of a sudden, it got HYPER aggressive and bit my finger!! But even though I was literally bleeding to death, I dragged myself back here with Harunacchi's donuts. You should be grateful I went through all this for you-ssu." He ended his story with an overly confident pose and facial expression. 

Haruna blinked a few times before letting out an incredulous laugh. Shiki was such a bad liar sometimes.   
"Eeeeeh, what's so funny-ssu? I suffered and almost died for you and this is how you show your gratitude?"   
"Come on, Shiki... What did actually happen?" Haruna asked, running his hand through Shiki's still partly messy bed hair. It was nothing compared to Haruna's bird nest imitation, but still funny to look at.   
“Uuuuu...” Shiki sighed. “I actually...broke a glass...ssu...” his voice got quieter and quieter as he spoke. “And while I was cleaning up the shards, I cut my finger...” he went to the trashcan and tilted it to show his boyfriend the broken shards inside. “I’m so mega sorry-ssu! I wasn’t paying attention...” he ended his statement with a deep bow.   
Haruna stared at the shards and sighed as well. Then he walked over to the singer and lifted his head back up by holding his chin. Shiki had the saddest puppy face Haruna had ever seen before. How can you say no to that?

“Don’t worry about it, Shiki.” he said with a kind smile. “It’s just a glass. We have plenty of those.” He then pecked him on the lips and also kissed his injured finger. Just like his mother used to do with him when he was a child and got hurt. “Is your finger okay, though? Did you clean it first?”  
Shiki nodded.  
“Yeah, I remember Kaorucchi saying that it’s important to clean cuts with water-ssu… are you really not angry, though?”

The drummer chuckled and shook his head. With a loud “YAY!”, Shiki jumped in the air and excitedly started mixing the ingredients for the pancakes. Haruna was truly amazed at how quickly this boy’s mood could change. It was almost like turning on a lightswitch in his brain.  
Singing a spontaneously self-composed song about how delicious pancakes are, Shiki prepared the two cups of chocolate milk. After having dropped at least three pancakes while trying to flip them, Haruna decided to take over that task. He had made pancakes a lot for himself and his mother in the past after all.

“Shiki...what are you doing?” Haruna asked as he watched his boyfriend create a tower consisting of the pancakes he just made and the donuts from the other day.   
“I’m trying to see if I can eat everything like a sandwich-ssu.” Shiki replied focused and smeared strawberry jam and whipped cream between each donut and pancake to make them stick together better.   
“Oh.” was all Haruna said. He didn’t even know why he expected a decent answer. Shiki always had the craziest ideas.

Of course Shiki’s chaos sandwich fell apart as soon as he took a bite from it. All he had on his plate was now a green, pink, red, white and brown sugary mess. But he seemed to be happy with the outcome.  
“Oooooh it’sh yummy-sshu!” he exclaimed with a full mouth. Jam and whipped cream were smeared around his lips. To try even more combinations, he also took a big sip of the chocolate milk, now leaving a chocolate milk moustache under his nose as well.  
Haruna snickered at that sight. He leaned over the table and licked everything off Shiki’s face.   
“Hmm, you’re right. It’s indeed ‘yummy-sshu’.” he contentedly continued to eat his pancakes, ignoring Shiki’s dumbfounded facial expression.

After breakfast, they brushed their teeth and did their hair in the bathroom together. Shiki considered himself as very lucky to have a boyfriend who was skilled in doing hair and make-up. Haruna had helped him prepare before live concerts a lot before. Be it a strand of hair which was out of place or a pimple which had to be covered up, Shiki always managed to look impeccable with Haruna’s help. And he was very grateful for that.

He put the black headband on Haruna and adjusted it to fit perfectly, as it always did. He brushed his fingers through Haruna’s fluffy hair and let out a long, pleased sigh. His boyfriend was just so handsome…his shiny ginger hair, his beautiful emerald green eyes, his prominent, mature facial features, his strong body… this man was just the definition of perfect.  
“Shiki...you can let me go now.”   
With a quiet gasp, Shiki finally snapped out of his daydreaming session, realizing that he had grabbed Haruna’s cheeks in the meantime and squeezed them. 

He slowly let him go, noticing his own cheeks become hotter and hotter. As he peeked at himself in the mirror, he saw his face going bright red. He absolutely hated when that happened, and the main reason for that was…  
“Huuuuh, why are you so blushy all of a sudden? Did you have any weird thoughts while treating my face like a piece of dough?”  
...this.   
“Ha-Harunacchiiiii!”   
Haruna loved teasing him when he was embarrassed. But by no means in a malicious way. He just found it adorable when Shiki was blushing, especially because of him. 

\---

"Let's go out, Harunacchi! We could go to karaoke, or to a cat cafe, or to the arcades-ssu!!" Shiki suggested later that day.   
All they had been doing before was lazily sit on the couch, eat snacks, snuggle and watch anime. Not that it wasn't enjoyable, but Shiki felt like he needed some more action.   
"Huuuuh?" Haruna yawned and stretched.   
He didn't really expect to do anything else than lazying around that day. But then again, his boyfriend was nobody else than Iseya Shiki, the boy who probably invented hyperactivity. 

"Nee-chan told me about this mega cool arcade place-ssu, it has lots and lots and lots of awesome games and prizes!"   
"Ah..." The drummer replied with an unsure tone in his voice.   
That does sound like fun, but arcade games can cost a lot of money. Especially after having bought that voucher for his mother, it was time to save a little again. Shiki grabbed his bright pink backpack and eagerly searched for something. 

"Ta-daaaaa!" he took out a little closed clothbag and let it flop onto the coffee table.   
Looking at the way it landed, it seemed to be pretty heavy.   
"Open it, open it!" He excitedly chanted.   
Haruna obeyed and couldn't believe his eyes. The bag was full of golden arcade coins! They must be more worth than 20000 yen for sure!   
"Whoa...where did you get all these?" He asked wide-eyed.   
"Onee-chan and I have been collecting them for quite a while-ssu! Just for occasions like these! We're free to try out all games we like-ssu!" Shiki jumped on the spot like a little child. 

They both got dressed and set out for the arcades that Shiki's sister had recommended.  
All the colourful lights and machines, the funny noises and the sweet smell of cotton candy made them feel like they were in some sort of magic pixel world. They didn't even know where to start.   
"Let's try the uuhhh...no wait, this looks uuuh...aaaah what should we do first-ssu?" Shiki grabbed his own head in despair and turned to his boyfriend, who wasn't very certain himself.   
"Well, we can just try out everything, I guess." Haruna decided and walked to the nearest game machine. To his luck, it happened to be a drum game. Hah, this is gonna be easy. 

Haruna cracked his knuckles and inserted a coin in the machine. On first try, he successfully beat all levels and won a lot of reward tickets.   
"Wooooow, that was amazing, Harunacchi!!" Shiki jumped in excitement and clapped. "You're so hyper mega MAX ageage cool-ssu!!" He almost screamed.   
"Hehehe...that was easy peasy lemon squeezy." Haruna said confidently.   
Of course he didn't tell Shiki he actually struggled a lot during the very last level and almost lost three times. He was the cool senpai who could do everything, after all. 

The next game was a classic jump 'n' run that Shiki tried his luck on this time. Everything was going pretty well until the boss fight came.   
"Uuuuuu this is so hard-ssu...where are Hayatocchi and Takerucchi when we need them?" Shiki sighed after the tenth try.  
He was about to try one more time, but Haruna dragged him to the next game. Otherwise they would still be here tomorrow trying to win the boss fight.   
They went through pretty much all games at the arcades, not even noticing the time flying. Before going home, Shiki wanted to try one more last thing.

"Come onnnnn... How can it fall back every single time-ssu?" the black-haired boy desperately kneeled down in front of the giant pink claw machine holding a bunch of different Kumacchi plushies inside of it. He had spent at least twenty coins trying to get the special limited edition strawberry-scent Kumacchi. It even looked like a strawberry! The top of it’s head was green and the rest was red with yellow dots! How could it not be in Shiki’s possession?!  
“Shiki...we can come back anytime to try to get it. Or maybe you will find it somewhere else to buy.” Haruna tried to encourage him to stop. They had been there for too long.

His boyfriend aggressively shook his head and stood up again, inserting the next coin in the machine. Haruna sighed.  
“I will just...go to the reward stand and see what I can get.”   
He held all the tickets that they had won with all games they played and looked through each possible reward. They had everything! From erasers to slippers to toys to bikes! Haruna had enough tickets to get at least two medium prizes. What should he get…?

Shiki moved his face close to each pane of glass of the claw machine to examine the exact location of the plushie. He had to find the perfect space to move the claw to.   
“All I have to do is go a little to the left-ssu… then to the front, then to-”  
“Shiki.” Haruna interrupted his boyfriend’s mumbling. “Let’s leave.”   
“But Harunacchiiiii, I need to catch the...” Shiki turned his head to him, but he didn’t see Haruna. He saw a panda plushie, just a few centimeters away from his face, staring at him with cute, round, sparkly eyes.  
“...Kumacchi.” he ended his sentence. His puzzled face turned into a big, radiant smile in an instant, his mouth wide opened. “OOOOOOH IT’S SO HYPER MEGA MAX ADORABLE-SSU!!!”

Haruna smiled and let him take his new little fluffy friend. Shiki immediately grabbed it and rubbed his face against its soft fur.   
“Did you get it with the tickets-ssu?” he asked, the panda still pressed against his left cheek. His boyfriend nodded. “Thank you so much, Harunacchi, but...what about you?”  
“Oh, I got something for myself too. Not gonna tell you what it is, though.” he sassily replied.   
“Ehhh, meanie… oh! Let’s go get some milkshakes-ssu!”   
As if Shiki forgot that he was hysterically trying to get the strawberry Kumacchi plushie just one minute ago, he grabbed Haruna’s hand and bolted out of the arcades with him. 

It had already got dark outside. They didn’t even know how many hours they had spent in there. They walked in a nearby restaurant and ordered two huge milkshakes.   
“Going to the arcades with you was mega fun, Harunacchi… we should definitely go there again-ssu! We should also take the others with us! Hayatocchi, Juncchi, Natsukicchi...also Pierrecchi and Reicchi and Rencchi and- OH!”  
Shiki stopped his seemingly endless list of friends as soon as the waiter arrived and placed their milkshakes in front of them. They looked gorgeous! 

Shiki drank about half of his glass in one big gulp. The panda plushie was sitting on his lap and he was dangling his legs under the table.  
“Slow down there.” Haruna giggled. Sometimes he didn’t know if he was a boyfriend or a babysitter around Shiki.   
He moved his hand to Shiki’s cheek and lovingly caressed it with his thumb.  
“Hm?” Shiki directed his eyes from the milkshake to Haruna. The light purple straw was still in his mouth. A silly smile appeared on his face. Then he realized that they were actually in public.   
“H-Harunacchi...” he felt his face become warmer and warmer again. But he didn’t move his head away.

“I love you.” was all Haruna said.   
That was it. Shiki’s cheeks’ temperature reached levels that he had never felt before, not even while having a fever. Of course that was not the first time Haruna told him he loved him, but he never did it in public with lots of other people around. Shiki didn’t know what to do or say.   
He closed his eyes tightly and put his hand over Haruna’s, slowly moving it down from his face. Normally he would press his hand against his cheek, just like he did with the panda plushie, or kiss it, or just jump into Haruna’s arms for a hug. But it felt weird doing these things in public. Even for somebody like him.

“I...love you too.” he said quietly.   
Haruna smiled and contently took a sip of his milkshake. He felt slightly bad for making Shiki feel embarrassed again. But he couldn't help it, he just looked so adorable.   
“Hey, have you watched the second season of Shingeki no Kuma yet?” he hoped Shiki would forget about this awkward situation and feel better again by changing the topic.  
“Shingeki no Kuma has a second season-ssu??????”   
...well, that was easier than Haruna expected.

\---

As soon as they arrived back home, Shiki hopped to the bathroom to 'release the milkshake into the wild', as he worded it. Haruna rolled his eyes and shook his head with a helpless smile.  
He opened his bag and took out the second item that he had bought with the tickets at the arcades. It was a snowglobe with two little figures, a mother and a son, sitting on the floor and reading a book together. It just reminded him of his childhood because his mother and him used to do the exact same thing when they had more time. He placed the globe on a display shelf in the living room, hoping that his mother will like it when she returns from her trip.

Having become curious about the second season of Shingeki no Kuma, Shiki dragged Haruna to the sofa and ordered him to put it on immediately to watch it together in one session.   
Unfortunately for them, they barely finished half of series before they became tired. It was almost 4 AM.  
“Just one...more...episode...ssu...” Shiki mumbled, his eyes closing without his control.   
Haruna’s reply to that was a long yawn. He turned off the TV and got up, holding Shiki’s hands and gently pulling him up as well.  
“Let’s just go to bed...”   
With a short nod, Shiki followed him and let himself fall on the bed, falling asleep almost instantly. Haruna curled up next to him as well and joined him not too long after.


	3. Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter :3 I enjoyed writing this a lot... there will definitely be more soon! Thanks for reading <3

This time, both Shiki and Haruna didn‘t bother getting out of bed too early. They woke up in the early afternoon, however they spent Kumacchi knows how much time in bed either snuggling or playing with their phones before finally getting up.   
“Kaa-chan is gonna be back today. We gotta clean up everything.” Haruna said pulling at Shiki’s hand to get him out of bed.  
“But Harunacchi...” Shiki started, but laziness overwhelmed him so much that his mouth didn’t want to continue.

Eventually, they dragged themselves to the kitchen, ate breakfast and cleaned the dishes. Haruna wanted this weekend to be one of the best ones his mother ever had, so she couldn't come back to a mess.   
“Will your kaa-chan be mad at me for breaking the glass-ssu?” Shiki got reminded of that incident when he wiped a glass dry after Haruna washed it. He carefully put it on the shelf, making sure that it doesn’t break as well.  
“She won’t, Shiki.” Haruna reassured him. “I’m not even sure if she will notice.” he chuckled and smeared some foam from the detergent on Shiki’s nose.  
The younger boy wrinkled his nose and tried to blow the foam off, but ended up wiping it on his boyfriend’s shirt instead with a cheeky grin. 

Next cleaning station was the living room. With all the chips bags, soda cans and donut boxes lying around, this would be more of a challenge.   
Haruna got a big trashbag and started collecting everything while Shiki put the other randomly distributed things where they belong. How did Haruna’s alarm clock even end up under the sofa?   
“Ooooh Harunacchi, look at this-ssu!” Shiki excitedly pulled out a bright pink Kumacchi slipper from between the sofa cushions. “I thought I had lost this forever!”   
“Whoa...when did it even disappear? Last year?” 

\---

While Haruna was outside to take out all the trash, Shiki put the last few manga that were scattered on the floor back in their shelves. He noticed that there was a thicker book in a lower shelf that he had never seen before. Was it okay to just check it out without Haruna being around? He shrugged and took it out. Curiosity definitely won this time.   
What he saw as soon as he opened it left him with both widely opened eyes and a widely opened mouth. It was full with cute pictures of Haruna as a child! 

He squealed in a high-pitched voice and jumped on the sofa into a cross-legged position, eagerly looking at each page. There was little Haruna playing with his toys, little Haruna sleeping, little Haruna taking a bath...  
Shiki hugged the album tightly and wiggled his body like a child. Every single picture was so mega adorable! He flipped through all pages again and again. If he could just go back in time and squish his little cheeks! And ruffle his fluffy hair! And pick him up and cuddle him! Shiki couldn’t stop staring at the pictures.

“Uuuuuuu Harunacchiiiiiii!!!!” he almost shouted when his boyfriend came back. “Why did you never show me these hyper mega MAX cute pictures of you?”  
Haruna gasped and rushed to him.   
“What, w-where did you find that?” he stuttered in embarrassment. “Give that back!” he tried to snatch it back from his boyfriend’s grasp.   
“Nooooo, why-ssuuuuu?” he gave up and let him put it back in the bookshelf. “I loved those pictures...”

Haruna turned around to face him again and smirked.   
"Come here you little..." he moved into a position that resembled a cat about to hunt its prey and started tickling Shiki's hips and waist.   
Shiki immediately burst into loud laughter and tried to escape Haruna's tickle attack. "Harunacchi...No...stop tha.. AHAHAHAHA!!" He tried to speak in between his laughs, but he lost that battle. Why did he have to be so damn ticklish?   
Haruna kept going for a few more seconds before finally becoming merciful and letting him go. He wished he could do this forever because hearing Shiki laugh always made him so happy. Plus he deserved this punishment after having looked through the photo album without his permission. 

He watched Shiki rub his own belly while holding onto the sofa.   
"Uuuugh..." Shiki let out a drawn-out sound and slowly straightened up after having calmed down a little. "Just you wait..it's time for the hyper tension revenge-ssu!!!" He rushed towards his boyfriend and tickled his hips as well.   
No reaction.   
"Nope. Too bad I'm not ticklish." Haruna grinned.   
"What??? That's not fair-ssu! Not even here?" Shiki tickled his stomach. "Or here?" He then moved to his back. "Or here?" He continued trying to tickle multiple body parts while asking the same question, sadly no success for him.   
"No chance." Haruna concluded victoriously.   
"Awwww..." Shiki pouted and surrendered. How was that even possible? 

Haruna looked around the living room. It looked pretty much the same as when his mother left now.   
“I think we’re done for now. Nice job, Shiki!” he stretched his hand out for a highfive.  
“Nice job, Harunacchi!” the black-haired boy replied and returned the highfive. “Oh oh oh! We can take our school books and pretend to study when your kaa-chan comes in-ssu! I do that mega often with my parents!”   
Haruna laughed a little.  
“I don’t think kaa-chan would believe that...do your parents believe it?”  
Shiki tapped his chin and thought about it.  
“I...hope so-ssu?” he answered with a hopeful grin. He felt bad for trying to fool his parents, but sometimes he just had to. What if they didn’t let him spend time with the other idols anymore if they saw that he doesn’t even try to work for school?

“I’m not worrying about school too much now, to be honest.” Haruna continued. “My grades have been better lately, thanks to Jun. My chances to pass the school year are pretty high this time!”   
“Oh...” Shiki sighed. He hated to think about the time when Haruna and the rest of HighxJoker will graduate.   
Even though he knew that was egoistic, a part of him wished that Haruna would have to repeat the second year one more time so that they could be in the same grade next year. But of course that would be horrible, considering Haruna went through this process twice already. 

Shiki shook his head in disgust. How could he even think of something like that? Haruna deserved to move on, especially after how hard he has been working. Additionally, Haruna had promised him to stay in close contact even after graduating.  
The drummer smiled and brushed Shiki’s hair with his fingers gently.  
“Hey, don’t worry about it. You will pass the finals too if you keep working hard! You know Jun is there for you. And so am I, if you ever need help with English exercises.” he tried to cheer him up.   
The younger boy nodded. He was happy his senpais were there for him, even though he knew he might not be the most pleasant person to be around sometimes, particularly to Jun. But he was trying his best. 

“I love you, Harunacchi.” Shiki said with a sweet smile and gave him a kiss. “You’re my favourite idiot.” he added with a blep.  
“Heeeey, want me to tickle you again?” Haruna slowly moved into his tickle position again.  
“Don’t you dare-ssu!” Shiki pulled Haruna’s headband down to cover his eyes and ran to the other corner of the room.   
“H-hey!” Moving the headband back up a little, he chased him and playfully lifted him up like a wrestler.   
“Noooo, put me down-ssuuuu!” Shiki laughed and tried to get off, squeezing Haruna’s face.

“Are you two having fun there?”  
Hearing that familiar female voice, they froze in the position they were in and moved their sight to the doorframe, where a giggling Miss Wakazato was standing with her luggage. When did she even come in? They were so busy teasing each other that they didn’t even hear the door open.  
“K-Kaa-chan!” Haruna exclaimed in surprise and put Shiki back down. “We didn’t expect you to come back this early.”   
“I can see that.” she smiled lovingly and walked over to them, petting their heads afterwards. 

“How was your trip-ssu? Did you see dolphins???” Shiki asked bouncing excitedly.  
“Huuuh?” she laughed in confusion. “I was just at the hot springs… Let’s prepare dinner, I will tell you everything while we eat.”  
With a nod, the boys followed the ginger woman to the kitchen and made dinner together. All three of them had a great weekend and hoped that they will have this much fun again soon enough.


End file.
